Black Canary
, "Grudge Match" |width=65%}} Black Canary was a member of the Justice League after the Thanagarian invasion. History Joining the League Dinah Lance was one of the many Justice League members who joined after the Thanagarian invasion. She was trained by Wildcat, and was one of the League's best hand-to-hand fighters. Arrow and Canary Green Arrow soon noticed the shapely blonde bombshell, and decided to stick around to meet her. Canary used this infatuation when she recruited him on a personal mission: trying to persuade Wildcat to get out of Meta-Brawl fighting. Black Canary and Green Arrow visit Wildcat, but he does not budge. With this approach not working, Black Canary opts to destroy the Meta-Brawl instead. During the fight with some of the Brawl's fighters, Black Canary took to a different plan: she proposed to the Meta-Brawl's owner, Roulette, to fight Wildcat herself. Should she win, Wildcat would be banned from all events, should she lose, nothing would change. Roulette accepted. Green Arrow had a different plan. He uses knock out gas on Black Canary and takes her spot in the ring. Wildcat is opposed to fighting the less-skilled Green Arrow, but after some taunting words by Green Arrow, Wildcat gave everything. The two men fought a one-sided battle, with Green Arrow taking punch after punch. Black Canary watched in horror, stopped from interfering by Roulette's guards. The fight reached an eerie climax as Green Arrow fell, seemingly killed by the abuse. Rushing to Green Arrow and professing her love for him over his dead body, he turned out to be alive. He explained he used a stunner to trigger a metabolic stasis so that he would appear to have died in the fight. Wildcat resigns from the Meta-Brawl with disgust over (seemingly) killing someone, whilst Canary takes down the ring and the stands with her canary cry. Protecting Mandragora Green Arrow and Black Canary were assigned to assist Agent Faraday in guarding crime lord Steven Mandragora from the Huntress and ensure that he made it to the intended grand jury hearing. A series of verbal exchanges as well as Canary punching Mandragora resulted in Faraday putting them on perimeter watch. Coincidentally Mandragora's thugs, as well as Huntress, arrive at the safe house at the same time. Huntress did not come alone, she brought Question. Arrow and Canary were already alerted to the possibility that they might encounter Huntress as the latter had personal history with Mandragora. The four heroes fight, leaving Mandragora free to escape with his thugs Tony and Cecil. Arrow and Canary overcame Question and Huntress, but not in time to prevent Mandragora's escape. Now with Mandragora on the loose it became urgent to recover him. Thinking Question knows where he has gone, Arrow pressed Question for information. Question turned over a key, but Green Arrow saw through the misdirection. On Black Canary's motorcycle, the Green Arrow and Black Canary tailed Question's Pontiac in the hopes that it would lead them to Mandragora. Question spotted them with ease, so he tried to lose them by using a car trailer ramp to launch his vehicle up to the tracks above street level and Canary followed suit. Question and Huntress in the car narrowly dodged the oncoming train. It was only due to Arrow requesting an emergency transport that he and Canary beam out just before the train crushed Canary's motorcycle. The loss of her bike infuriated Canary, but at least they were able to catch up to Question and Huntress in the docks. Arrow and Question engaged the voluminous Mandragora first, but he fended them off with ease. Canary took her shot by using her sonic cry on him, which similarly failed to do anything except shred his jacket and shirt. Canary was soon drained and fell to the ground. Mandragora seized her only to have Huntress emerge aiming her crossbow at him. He dropped Canary and turned to face Huntress. If not for the Question then Huntress might have killed her parents' murderer yet it was also the appearance of Mandragora's son, Edgar, that further turned her away from killing the crime lord. Ultimen Invasion When the Founding Members of the Justice League turned themselves over to federal custody during the Cadmus crisis, those still aboard the power drained Watchtower faced an assault from an army of Ultimen clones. Canary was one of many Leaguers to engage the clones in battle. She used her canary cry, but was overtaken by Shifter from behind. Glamour Slam Roulette was out for revenge, and used Sonar to place Black Canary and several other female Leaguers—Fire, Vixen, Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman—under mind control to fight in the new Meta-Brawl, "Glamor Slam"—all girl cage fights. With the help of the Huntress, they were all freed and Roulette was defeated. Afterward, she offered to get Huntress back into the League, but Huntress turned the offer down. Darkseid's invasion During Darkseid's second invasion of Earth, Black Canary fought off parademons in Rome with Green Arrow, Doctor Light and Bizarro. She took out several of them with her canary cry. After the invasion, Black Canary, Green Arrow and the rest of the Justice League went after the super villains they had previously teamed up with. Powers and abilities Black Canary's "Canary Cry" is an ultrasonic scream capable of anything from incapacitating an opponent to wrecking a building. However, sustaining the scream for long periods of time can leave her exhausted. She is also skilled in judo and boxing, which she learned from Wildcat. She defeated Green Arrow successfully in hand-to-hand combat. Black Canary was also able to take down Huntress a few times as well. Black Canary is known as a brilliant fighter The Huntress even says this in one of their fights in Double Date. She has been known to be one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the League. Background information In DC Comics, Dinah Laurel Lance is actually the second Black Canary. Her mother, Dinah Drake Lance, was the original. Her relationship with Green Arrow, and her ability to use the Canary Cry, shows that the DCAU Canary is in fact Dinah Laurel Lance, not her mother. Appearances * "Initiation" * "Fearful Symmetry" * "Dark Heart" * "The Cat and the Canary" * "The Doomsday Sanction" * "Double Date" * "Clash" * "Panic in the Sky" * "Divided We Fall" * "To Another Shore" * "Grudge Match" * "Far From Home" * "Destroyer" Footnotes External links * Category:A to Z Category:Individuals proficient in martial arts Category:Justice League members Category:Metahumans